The slumber party
by Jewel06
Summary: The girls of naruto aka Sakura,hinata,tenten,ino, and just for the fun of it temari have gathered for a slumber party and tell all there embarrassing secrets crushes and so much more just to clarify the girls crushes are Sakura x sasuke x naruto? Hinata x naruto tenten x neji ino in denial and temari x shikamaru
1. Sleepover

Sakura was so stressed out from the the training lady tsunade had bean giving her,she had to find a way to channel all this stress.

As if her complete girl side had awakend she thought instantly "slumber party!" she knew it was childish and silly but what better people to talk to about stress then a room of girls with all the same problems, and she could confirm her thoughts on who likes who and why.

that afternoon she looked at the group of girls that had responded to her invite but diden't know what she had in store for them,everyone was here she listed off ino, hinata,tenten, and temari beacause she was in town.

" what the heck did you call us all out here for " temari asked suspiciously

" well I know we've all bean stressed lately so I came to set up something to help" I calmly reply,

" well spit it out billboard!" Ino snapped

she could hardly bear The excitement as she almost shouted " slumber party!"

She was first returned with faces of confusion then realization mixed with excitement.

"omygosh yes we have to go pack and we'll meet at Sakura-chans in half an hour" tenten nearly squealed.

They met at her house just as planned,when they got to her room ino insisted she take the bed beacause she was an honered guest and should be treated as such the rest of the girls set up on the floor eager to know what was going to happen but in one quick movment after the girls had settled and her shyest raised her to ask a question.

" what is it hinata?" I asked , a sly grin spread across her face like I had never seen before.

"just a game I'd like to play at a sleepover party"


	2. Truth or dare

"a game?"

"yes ,truth or dare ,best way to talk about problems that no one wants to talk about right"

"yes hinata your an genius ok everybody prepare for truth or dare , since she thought of it hinata goes first"

"why does she get the first question" ino whines

"already told you" I say triumphently she pouts

"my first question to ino truth or dare"I hear hinata say,

"dare if you Wanna play that game" she says a little to smugly

"ok I dare you to... Kiss choji!"

" N-never in a million years would I do that!"

"oh are you chicken ino"

"n-no I change to truth"

"Fine with me ok then what to ask... Are you really still stuck on sasuke or if not does anyone else take your fancy"

"w-well for your information I uhh I really don't know I mean I'm still attracted to sasuke but with so much less vigor it frustrates me"

"wow honest are we, well we think you should get someone new"

"I dont have to listen to you to ,the next person so someone else gets put on the spot!"

"Kay now my turn!" I announce

"temari! Truth or dare"

she looked woken up from a trance "w-what you want me to do this"

"participation is key"

"fine uhh truth"

"I need to clarify you have a big thing for shikamaru don't you!"

Her face turned bright red,"sorta" she mumbled.

"whoa what no one informed me of this! And I'm on his team for Pete's sake!"ino yelled

"sorry for not saying anything " she now began to fan her face with a small fan,

This was all so awesome, complete and utter gossip ritch girl talk just what she needed.

" hey Sakura truth or dare "I hear tenten say

"oh ,I guess dare"

" you shure "

"completely"

"okay, I dare you to change the game so we just say what our crush is this is boring"

"ok that's great so you first"

"uhh well I umm... Fine n-neji" she was pink now

"well we all knew that, good thing my cousin can see everything but is blind to girls"said hinata

"yeah I guess He is kinda dense"

"well now that that's over its bath time to the bathhouse!"I told them

"huh you never said anything about that" wined hinata,

"surprise!"


	3. Bath time and bust sizes

Disclaimer naruto is not mine

as they went in only me temari and ino where already there, the others still getting dressed or well undressed I guess, anyway the steam was so thick you could not see anything at all then

**SPLASH!**

the water was torrented around at impact disoriented I diden't notice the other girls come in over the cover of water

"good work tenten!" Hinata yelled, getting in the water, tenten emerged from the depths laughing at us in our shock

"hey!"ino yelled as the water stripped her and all the other girls of there towels

hinata looked us over and suddenly yelled "temari wins!"

"Huh at what"I said confused

"at the bust size contest we had to check at least once while we are here" tenten added cheerfully

"you guys now we're not wearing even towels"(the inner Sakura "**so what if my boobs are small what do gotta say about it huh** huh!)**  
**

"to bad so sad"hinata joked

"ugh what's with you today hinata your acting like an evil genious "ino whined

"just taking a good opportunity when it happens"she looked at me and smiled

"well let's head back"

i heard hinata and tenten high five in the background this was going to be a long night

a/n sorry for not updating found a cool anime and started writing fanfics and almost forgot abou this don't worry I still watch naruto thought


	4. Tenten's hair

**a/n:sorry for the bad punctuation and grammer guys working on it so I hope this chapters better**

**disclaimer:I don't own naruto**

We all got dressed again talking and giggling all the way through, when we got home I told everyone to change for bed(what was surprising was what they came out in).

"Are you guys ready yet"I yelled impatiently

"just about, so calm down billboard "I heard Ino reply, I huffed and waited for a while longer.

when they came out the shock was written all over my face, Ino had on just a halter top and underwear, Hinata came in next nervously with purple normal pj's on, well normal minus the giant fuzzy slippers, on contrast Tenten proudly walked out in a lacy nightgown WITH HER HAIR DOWN and little pink bows everywhere (wow look who went and dressed like a lady), Temari was was wearing just the opposite of Ino short shorts and a bra.

"h-how unmodest" Hinata stammered looking at Ino and Temari

"what in suna it gets sweaty" Temari replied annoyed

"and I just don't care"was Ino's smug reply

"omygosh Tenten your so cute"I blurted out

"what oh thank you"she said rather meekly

Hinata suddenly noticed "oh Tenten your hair!"

"yeah, I sleep like this so" said a shy Tenten I'd never seen before

"well lets lay out the sleeping bags!" I announced

"then I get to braid Tenten's hair!"hinata yelled unexpectedly

" me to!" yelled Ino

"me three!"was Temari's add in

so just for the fun of it I yelled"me four!"

"wha-"Tenten diden't get a chance to finish before we jumped her, hair brushes and ponytails in hand.

We braided the hell out of her hair, a sea of brushing fasting and redoing for the next half hour resulted in a gorgeous hairstyle worthy of the red carpet (at least we thought so),a braid crowned her head with three braids in the back that where in turn braided together and ended in a pink ribbon bow curdosey of Ino, why she had one nobody knows.

"finished" we all shouted in unison

"ugh, I will never have my hair down in front of you ever again" our victim aka Tenten grumbled

"well we'll see about that in the mirror"I said bringing her towards my vainity

Her eyes widened at the sight of herself,we all grinned at this reaction,

"y-your sure this is me"she stammered amazed at herself

"yup, and tomorrow you'll show this to Neji, and win his heart"I teased

At this she jumped in surprise her face turning red in the mirror.

"you guys"she wined

"sorry, just to good an opportunity" I apologized

"hey, that would be actually a good idea" Hinata pouted she obviously loved the thought of Tenten wining her cousins heart

"I will not allow Neji to date anyone else garunteed" Hinata said with a smile

"H-hinata don't say stuff like that,please" at this point she was scarlet red

We all just giggled and stopped teasing her, getting ready for bed was suddenly more important than any thing else. Tenten dispite her grumbling kept her hairstyle preserved, and we all went to sleep dreaming of our respective crushes.

**a/n:this is not the end I promise keep reviewing please!**


	5. Dreams 1

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto

**Sakura's dream**

"_huh, who's there"It's dark and I can see any thing, then two figures show up on either side of me._

_"Sakura-chan, you know I love you right"Says the first figure which on further inspection is Naruto._

_"No, Sakura I've come to realize I love and I will not let some Loser have you"The second figure spoke and it was Saskue._

_She couldn't believe her eyes Naruto on the right was looking at her with pleading eyes that she couldn't dispute where adorable,on the left Saskue was looking mischievously at her as if to say something with his eyes._

_"Sakura, you know I've always loved you this jerk never cared for you I'm the one you should choose" Naruto was clutching onto her sleeve, looking irresistibly cute._

_"Sakura, I'm sorry for my cold ways forgive me you have always cared for me it's time to repay you for that kindness, and with that I'm yours, just say the word, choose me" Saskue on the left came a step closer as if looking truly for forgiveness._

_"No, she is mine and mine alone" A new voice came from the space above her,she turned around and looked up, there with a his mask and covered eye Kakashi her sempi was confessing his love for her._

_WHAT this entire thing diden't make any sense but, right,left,above, these men all confessing there love for her it was to much to take!_

She woke with a start though only her eyes opened, oh only a dream phew, and with that she drifted back to sleep.

**Hinata's dream**

_She was simply walking down the street thinking to herself, and then._

_"hey!, Hinata" The voice came from naruto who was running up to her._

_"can you come with me for a sec, pretty please"He said half pleading_

_"of course why do you-ahh"She diden't get to finish her sentence before he dragged her to a training ground._

_"what are we doing here" She asked confused._

_"well, you see Hinata I have to tell you something, something important, so here it is, Hinata Huuga I love you"_

_"oh Naruto" She threw herself in his arms and just before they kissed she awoke _

Aww man that was a really good dream to, poo it still nighttime. With that she was asleep.

**a/n:looked over mistakes in previous chapters and updated them, and yes I will do dreams for the rest of them and yes thy will be over romantic like these, but seriously this is how a teenage girl thinks boys confess so yeah, and keep reviewing it helps a lot seriously it does.**


	6. Dreams 2

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto

**Temari's dream**

_She was walking with her guide and crush Shikamaru through Konoha when he asked._

_"you hungry?"_

_"I guess so"he had only a few times before done this._

_"lets head to that cafe ok"_

_"sure"she was really confused now._

_They sat down and he looked at her rather seriously, but also looked nervous at the same time._

_"can't believe I fell for such a troublesome woman"_

_"huh, come again?"_

_"look, Temari I've fallen in love with you,and I know we're from different villages but since the allied shinobi force I felt I could tell you that and it doesn't matter if you don't love me back I just needed so say this so, I love you."_

_"you lazy,dense,bum I've loved you for so long you don't even know"_

_She leaned over the table grabbed his face and kissed him for all he was worth._

Awoken at such a crucial point,curse my life.I guess I'll go back to sleep.

**Tenten's dream**

_The sound of weapons clashing filled her ears, she noticed at one she was training, wow training in her sleep lee would be proud._

"_focus"her partners voice snapped her out of her thoughts but she soon realized the same could be said for him he kept looking at her hair,HER HAIR it wast the same braided way as before ahh._

"_Can we take five pretty please"she used her best puppy dog eyes._

"_sure"_

_Well that was unexpected, he most of the time diden't care if she was tired _

"_so Tenten your hair"_

"_yeah, the girls at the slumber party did it last night, silly right"_

"_no not bad.."he was staring intensely now, a look of deep thought on his face._

_"Neji, please stop staring"_

_He seemed to be snapped out of it but than suddenly he looked into her eyes and said,_

"_lovely"in a dreamy voice I've never heard him use before._

_"huh!"_

"_oh,I guess no going back now, Tenten you are truly lovely"_

"_but aren't the other girls more pretty than me"_

"_yes they are pretty"_

_As expected just a whim, sigh._

"_but you" he continued"are lovely"_

_He pulled her close, her looking_ into those_ deep white eyes in wonder, and he kissed her sweetly._

She woke up pouting at all of reality, dang it just getting good I should rest up for real training tomorrow though, with that she was asleep

**Ino's dream**

_She was sitting all alone on her couch depressed that she diden't have anyone to love._

_"you want some chips"_

_A voice from beside her said comfortingly._

_"sure"_

_She really dident care anymore as she munched down._

_He probably saw her sadness and put a large arm around her, (warm), she thought._

_"thanks"She said greatfully _

_"Choji" She whispered._

And she slept the night away dreaming of a comforting hug.

**a/n:sorry about that last one it's just in my big book of ships she's always miss forever alone and so is he so I'm just gonna give them a cute moment together so yeah, and I have an idea to continue but I don't know if I should so tell me what you think the end or do they get to make pancakes, spoiler, anyway so review I need outside opinion**


	7. Pancakes

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto

normal P.O.V

When the girls woke up they same out of the room groggy and hungry so in a snap idea they made ninjutsu pancakes! In other words none of them kew how to cook them properly and just overdid it, any way (announcer voice comes on), on ingredient collection duty is Tenten, mixing the batter with wind is Temari,pouring precision amounts is Ino, with byacugan looked for the perfect fluffiness and flipped them,Sakura was on plating making sure none of the pancakes crack and have ample syrup and butter.

They invited the boys over to eat beacause they made way to much and they all sat down to eat,(ok author here I dont think I can spell this but here I go) itadecimas!They all ate, Neji marveling at there perfection, Naruto just plain chowing down saying that this was almost as good as ramen, lee giving a thumbs up the entire time ,Shikamaru looked quite impressed and nodded in aproval, and Choji, well lets just say the plate of food was gone if you they were all done eating they all went out on there own business as per of

**Tentens P.O.V**

Tenten showed her hair to Neji, she hid during breakfast but still got creidit.

"Tenten your hair"was all he said a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"yeah, the girls did it last night, silly huh"

"no, not bad"

"Neji your staring"

His eyes slid to her face and said "very nice" his tone more than his words astonished her, it was mischievous yet felt her face get hot,

"well let's go train!"she said in a rush trying to hide her blush.

"no, let's take today off " that was all he said and he wisked her away to his home.

**Temaris P.O.V**

She was with him the boy she accualy dreamed about she couldn't contain herself much longer.

"you hungry"he asked

"Sure" the same,was all she thought

"lets head into there" he pointed to a little cafe.

"ok"

"I'm just gonna come out and say it ok, I-love-you, there now I-"he dident get to finish his sentence before he was cut of by a kiss.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

She was asked to go with Naruto to ramen, she was so exited especially after her good dream.

"This is good ramen"he said through slurps.

"yeah, so thanks for asking me to come"

"well ichya asked me to bring a pretty girl for a date once and while"pretty girl, date,oh god she was probably red as a tomato.

"Well se ya"he left as quickly as he came.

**normal P.O.V**

Ino, and Sakura sat on a couch eating ice cream,and being depressed for different reasons, Ino was sad beacause she didebnt have a boy or even a crush for that madder sigh life sucked Abdul here no Choji to hug her, Sakura on the other hand was sad beacause ahe knew she had no chance with anyone she liked at all, saskue given up on, Naruto was over her, and why the hell was kakashi even there, sorrow.

**a/n:sorry about two depressed girls but the end see my profile this weekend im updating all my storys ago hope you liked it!**


End file.
